


Haught Like Me

by bgltlena



Series: WayHaught Oneshots [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little future/domestic!WayHaught fic. Waverly comes home from work to find Nicole jamming out in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haught Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea earlier today but just decided how I was gonna write it... Here goes!

Waverly walked up to the front door of her house, not bothering to knock and wait for her girlfriend to open it. Walking inside, she heard faint music coming from the kitchen.

"Nicole, honey, I'm home," she called out, but Nicole didn't respond.

Waverly poked her head around the corner, looking into the kitchen and had to bite her tongue from laughing at what she saw.

Nicole Haught was dancing around the kitchen in her underwear, singing along to "Don't Cha" and trying to cook what looked like grilled cheeses.

"Honey?" she asked bemusedly, snapping Nicole out of her dance.

"Hey there! I'm making dinner."

"I... I see that," Waverly said, laughing.

At that, Nicole picked her dance back up just in time for the chorus.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

Nicole grabbed Waverly's hands and swung her around the kitchen.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?"

"You definitely are a freak, Nicole," Waverly giggled, making Nicole pout.

"You didn't say I was hot, though," Nicole said, still pouting.

"I shouldn't have to. You're dancing around me in your underwear. Also it's your name."

"My name is Haught. H-A-U-G-H-T. Not hot, H-O-T."

"It's pronounced the same. You're Haught and you're hot. It's implied."

Nicole smiled and leaned in to kiss her as the chorus repeated.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was Haught like me?"

Waverly laughed and kissed her again.

Suddenly Nicole pulled back. "Shit, the sandwiches!"

She ran over to the stove to flip over the sandwiches and saw that the sides that had been cooking were completely charred.

"Damn it!"

"It's the thought that counts, babe."

"No, I had this whole plan..." Nicole trailed off.

"It's okay. I can make the sandwiches, you just do the rest."

Nicole let out an awkward little laugh and scratched the back of her neck. "Ah, okay."

Waverly got to work on grilled cheeses with avocado, a favorite of both of them, while Nicole grumbled on about how she screwed up the simplest dish out there. Once the sandwiches were done, Nicole poured each of them a glass of milk and they sat down at the table to eat. They ate mostly in silence with the occasional cracked joke by Waverly about how Nicole was banned from the kitchen or how she was still in her underwear. But as they finished up their meals, Nicole stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

The redhead padded over to where the coffee machine was and reached around behind it.

"Babe?"

"Hush! Give me a second."

She pulled out a little box from behind the appliance, then walked back over to where Waverly was seated at the table.

"You know what, Waverly?"

"What?"

"I don't like your last name anymore."

"Um, Nicole?"

That's when Nicole dropped to one knee and opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring.

"So take mine."

"Nicole..."

"Marry me, Waverly Earp."

"I... Of course I will, Nicole," Waverly said, tearing up.

Nicole stood up and pulled her girlfriend - no, scratch that, fiancée - into an embrace.

"I love you, Waves," Nicole said.

"I love you too. Moron."

**Author's Note:**

> I HONESTLY THINK THIS IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN <3<3<3  
> Anywho, go drop me some prompts/follow me on either of my twitters, @OhHaughtDamn or @fuckingcalzona, and I'll see you guys later! -Jo<3


End file.
